


Quentin and Eliot’s Perplexing Pollination Predicament

by Lexalicious70



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Peril, Sentient Plant, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexalicious70/pseuds/Lexalicious70
Summary: Quentin and Eliot encounter a Fillorian plant that requires their help for pollination--whether they like it or not.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Kinktober Horror Erotica Collection by Quentins_Quill





	Quentin and Eliot’s Perplexing Pollination Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober: the Queliot Edition, Day 4: "Botanical Babes."

When you got right down to it, Eliot Waugh realized as he and Quentin were seized off their horses by swaying yet powerful greenish-grey vines, Fillory’s mysteries truly never failed to amaze you. Even after eight months as high king, the realization that the foothills of the Wandering Mountains contained what appeared to be sentient plant life was both shocking and irksome--especially when said plant, which resembled a halved pineapple, dragged him and Quentin close and spurted a thick, lime-colored goop all over them that melted away their clothing. 

“My best brocade! You bastard!” Eliot managed as he spat out some of the slime. It had a bitter, grassy taste, like fresh sap. He and Quentin were now each stuck to one of the halves, facing forward and nude. 

“What is this thing?” Quentin shouted as their horses ran off, bucking and squealing in terror. He tried to cast but his hands were stuck in more of the gooey slime. “Unh . . . Eliot, I can’t move!” 

“Me either, but don’t panic!” 

“Don’t  _ panic _ ?” 

“Just--hang on, I’ll think of something!” 

The vines on the plant undulated then, rising up like agitated cobras. The royal pair watched, wide-eyed, as the ends gaped open and spate a shower of yellow pollen over them both. Each gasped as it stuck to them and pheromones sent their sex drives from 0-80 MPH in seconds. Eliot groaned as blood rushed to his cock and caused an erection that was almost painful in its suddenness. He heard Quentin groan as well and then both halves of the plant snapped shut tightly, squishing him and Quentin up against each other. The contact was electric, and Eliot’s head spun with a delirious mix of pleasure, discomfort and fear. Quentin squirmed against him and their lips met, sticky with pollen. The body of the plant began to pulsate and Eliot moaned as it caused a delicious friction. Quentin’s cock slid against his, slick and warm, and they kissed each other eagerly as the pollen affected them. Eliot couldn’t guess the plant’s intentions, but even that concern was fading as intense pleasure took over. 

“ _Uhhhm, mmmh_ . . .” Quentin moaned against Eliot’s sticky lips as the plant drenched them again, pulsing and thumping all around them. Eliot’s eyes rolled as the tip of his cock leaked against Quentin’s. He tried to say Quentin’s name but their lips were still stuck together. Quentin’s cock jerked against his and the slick friction caused pleasure to ignite at the base of Eliot’s spine and then blast in a dozen different directions, like a spiral of lightning. The contractions that wracked his body a moment later made him feel like he was melting into Quentin, hot jets of seed covering the smaller man. Those pulses were answered a moment later as Quentin shuddered against him and soaked his legs and upper thighs as his lean body arched into Eliot’s. 

The plant closed around them in a fierce hug and Eliot closed his eyes, waiting for the end, but then the thing opened and spat him and Quentin into a panting, sticky tangle on the ground before it withdrew into the undergrowth. Eliot managed to pull free of Quentin and he sat up. 

_ Pollination _ , he thought dazedly.  _ It needed us for pollination _ . He shook Quentin’s sticky shoulder. 

“Q! Are you okay?”    
  


“The fuck . . . “ Quentin groaned and sat up before he gasped and glanced around wildly. 

“It’s okay! I think it’s gone.” 

Quentin scowled and tried to wipe the plant’s sticky pollen off his face. 

“And we’re adding  _ this _ to things the Fillory books forgot to mention!” 

Eliot nodded, weary. 

“Before our next foray away from the castle, we need to send Penny back to earth.” 

“What for?” Quentin asked as he materialized two blankets into his right hand. “Research?” 

Eliot snagged one of the blankets and wrapped it around himself as he shook slime from his hair. 

“No. A case of extra-strength weed killer!” 

THE END 


End file.
